1. Technical Field
This invention relates to structural reinforcing members commonly called rebar. In one aspect, this invention relates to glass fiber structural reinforcement rebar.
2. Background
Civil and architectural concrete structures commonly are reinforced by embedding rigid structural insert members, such as rigid rods or bars, into the concrete. Reinforcing members are used in civil and architectural concrete structures such as beams and columns of a building, piers of a bridge, or platens of a roadway.
Rebar is a term used to name the structural reinforcement insert members provided by rigid rod or bar, such as steel rod or bar, to be inserted into a less rigid material, such as concrete.
Currently, most rebar for precast and cast-in-place concrete is made from steel.